The present invention is related to an improved telecommunication socket structure which prevents an incorrect smaller telecommunication plug from being plugged into the socket. Therefore, the short circuit and damage of relevant equipment caused by negligence can be avoided.
By means of telecommunication plug and socket, one end of a modem can be connected with a computer, while the other end can be connected with a network line for transmitting data. Taiwanese Patent Application Nos. 89221407, 89221408, 87202650, 88210932 disclose improved telecommunication socket structures. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 86207512 discloses a dustproof cover of telecommunication socket. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 83202859 discloses a telecommunication socket free from electric wave interference. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 81212824 discloses a telecommunication socket preventing copper tin from detaching. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 83203193 discloses a jumping device of telecommunication socket. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 82215428 discloses a shielding plate structure for shielding telecommunication socket. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 81210219 discloses a lead filament structure of telecommunication socket. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 7921191 discloses a panel structure of telecommunication socket. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 85217005 discloses an improved connecting structure in telecommunication socket. The socket housing is formed with slide channels having fixed width, stepped recesses and grid partitioning boards. A rib can be fitted into the slide channel and adapted to the stepped recess, whereby a plug can be inserted into and mated with the socket. Taiwanese Patent Application No. 83203192 discloses an improved inner socket of telecommunication socket. The socket includes an inner and an outer socket housings. The inner socket housing has a terminal which can be soldered with the pin of a circuit board. The terminal is mounted on a terminal bed having a base section, top face, grooves, projecting block reverse hook of which projects in reverse direction and tubular passage. In cooperation with a vertically extending section and a horizontally extending section, the leg end can be pressed into the press board of the channel and latched with the latch section of the reverse hook to fasten the guide way and the finger-shaped section.
The above Patents fail to disclose any special assembling structure or idleproof design of the telecommunication socket and plug. For example, the existent modems can be divided into narrow-band system connected by telephone line and wide-band system connected with wide-band network line. Practically, the modems are generally connected by means of telecommunication sockets and plugs having substantially identical pattern and equal size. However, in general, the wide-band telecommunication sockets and plugs have a width is slightly larger than the width of the narrow-band telecommunication sockets and plugs. In actual operation, it often takes place that the smaller narrow-band plug is inserted into the larger wide-band socket. This will lead to short circuit of the modem or relevant device. Typically, a telephone plug is often negligently plugged into the wide-band socket to result in short circuit of the modem.